We Didn't Start The Fire
by rawpotato
Summary: A midnight dance, a naked baby and some Billy Joel. Everybody loves Billy Joel right? Umm... maybe not Callie. Just a short one-shot.


**_AN: _**_Hey guys. I know what you're thinking, about time rawpotato is back..._

_No? Meh, that's okay. I'm cool with you guys not missing me. (for those of you who get this, and are expecting a Castle/Criminal Minds/Sue Thomas update, I promise, those are two years in the making.)_

_As for this, well it's two am, I was bored, so this is what you get._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Grey's Anatomy._

_**AN2: **This is for squishy. 'cause you're squishy. *wink*_

* * *

><p>Why on earth had she had a baby?<p>

Drunken sex was of course the answer, but that was besides the point.

She loved Sophia, dearly, would have the drunken sex with Mark again to get her, but it was very nearly three am; she was tired, she was exhausted, she wanted to sleep. She loved Sophia, but she also loved sleep. Not more than her baby, but still, love was love.

And yet the beloved girl just kept crying.

How long had it been? Ten seconds? Fifteen? Twenty was pushing it. She'd get up in five seconds.

Five. Callie new that she should have gotten up 19 seconds ago, but her bed was warm, the hardwood floor was cold.

Four. Damn Mark Sloan and his weekend with the baby and stupid "educational" feelings. That baby-daddy needed to get laid.

Three. She did love her daughter, she honestly did, and she'd prove it in two seconds when she got up and left her warm bed.

Two. "I'll get her." Arizona's soft voice filled Callie's ear, and instantly her heart melted, Arizona would get her.

One. _"Momma's coming baby-girl." _Back to sleep.

-CALZONA-YOUHADMEATHELLO- CALZONA-

Callie rolled over, her body and subconscious reached across the bed sheets and reached for her wife. Who wasn't there. Confused, Callie sat up and wiped her groggy eyes, wondering where in the world her wife had gone to at this god-forsaken, the sun has yet to rise hour. She hadn't heard a pager, or more importantly the baby monitor.

Then she remembered counting down.

Stretching, Callie rose from the bed, remembering number five, and wincing at the cold floor in the fall of Seattle weather and temperature, and swore that when she and Arizona got a house, the whole damn place would have carpet, and her trust fund would fund the cleaner to vacuum it daily.

"_Josef Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser and Prokofiev, Rockefeller, Campanella, Communist Bloc," _Callie couldn't be sure, but Arizona was singing their daughter a commentary on the lack of interest in history by Billy Joel, to their daughter who was cooing. Callie hated Billy Joel. Callie had been sure that everyone hated Billy Joel, but her two favourite women in the whole world, were collectively listening and singing to Billy Joel. Then again, it was two forty-two in the morning, she wasn't sure she'd heard right.

Everyone hated Billy Joel, right?

Wrong. _"Roy Cohn, Juan Peron, Toscanini, Dacron, Dien Bien Phu Falls, Rock Around the Clock_." Scratching her head, Callie walked to Sophia's room and stood in the doorway, looking in to what she was sure had to be a dream, and not actually a Billy Joel reunion.

Despite the Billy Joel, her heart melted at the sight that met her eyes, Arizona clad in nothing but an oversize t-shirt, holding their almost completely naked daughter were swerving around the room, softly singing Billy Joel.

Maybe she didn't hate Billy Jowl after all.

"Hey." Callie said, stepping fully into the room and drawing the attention of her wife, and a quick glance from their daughter, which was easily stolen back by Arizona, who kept on singing softly.

_"Einstein, James Dean, Brooklyn's got a winning team, Davy Crockett, Peter Pan, Elvis Presley, Disneyland."_ Callie knew this song, knew that it was almost impossibly hard to memorize and sing along with, but Arizona had easily transferred the rapid-fire syllables into a soft, slow lullaby that was lulling Sophia into a sleep, and slowly melting Callie's already love saturated heart for the woman that was her wife.  
><em><br>"Bardot, Budapest, Alabama, Khrushchev, Princess Grace, Peyton Place, Trouble in the Suez." _Callie smiled, and joined the two in the moonlit room and wrapped her arms around the partially naked baby and the beautiful blonde woman who was just finishing the chorus, and was lovingly looking down at the baby.

"Hey." Callie would never get over the way Arizona's voice washed over her, and filled her heart, renewing all that Callie knew was good in the world.

"Despite my deep loathing for Billy Joel, I always thought that last bit was "Trouble in the Sewers," and had no idea what he was talking about." Callie confided, settling into the rhythm Arizona had kept, even though Sophia slept on.

"Who hates Billy Joel?" Arizona looked up shocked, and Callie had to stifle the giant laugh that threatened to escape, and she hugged them all that much tighter.

"Umm, everybody?" She replied, stroking Sophia's cheek, and watching as the little girl yawned and stretched, curling herself into Arizona's breast and sleeping on.

"Well not Sophia. She loves the crooning." Arizona replied, leaning against Callie's shoulder, still staring down at the baby.

"Seriously baby," speaking to the baby, "Billy Joel? Nothing awesome... like... I dunno... AC/DC, something... awesome?" Though Callie wasn't personally for AC/DC, she couldn't stand the thought of her beloved daughter loving Billy Joel.

"Well, normally we start with 'Only The Good Die Young,' and Miss Sophia falls back to sleep. But once her diaper was changed, she refused to have her nighty put back on,"

"Which explains the naked baby," Callie interjected, to Arizona's nodding.

"Right. Then, we went with 'Piano Man,' which always brings down the house, but still no dice, and no nighty."

"Which further explains the naked baby."

"Right. Well, you know how we got here, so all that's left is to clothe the naked baby, and climb back into our bed, so we can go back to sleep, to start our first day off together in four weeks."

"Why don't we just take her to bed with us?" Callie asked, still holding her family, and loving the fact that they were a family, and that she had everything she ever wanted with her right now.

"Could we?" Arizona responded, looking so happy, that Callie couldn't refuse her longing anymore, and leaned over the sleeping baby and kissed her wife tenderly on the lips.

"Of course we can."

Slowly, so as not to wake Sophia, Callie led Arizona back to their bed, and with some gentle manoeuvring, and a little rearranging of the normal sleep system for their bed, they settled into bed. Callie lay on her side, her arm outstretched and in use as a pillow for Arizona, who had Sophia snuggled to her chest, and the baby lay between them. Callie's right arm lay across the opening, her palm resting on Arizona's hip and encircling the baby between them in their arms.

The three of them lay still, and slowly, the adults began to drift to sleep as their child between them already had.

"Baby?" Arizona's soft whisper floated to her across the small space between them, further wrapping Callie in the love she knew they shared.

"Yessum, Robbins?"

"I love you. But seriously, who hates Billy Joel?"


End file.
